True Lover
by NightmareXDaydream
Summary: There is a new kid in DWMA and at his arrival it caused a stir in Soul's relationship with Maka. Yaoi, Oc, and maybe some Yuri oh and mpreg anyway i want to say this story is NOT following the actual series.Soul is seme
1. New kid

**Heya! well I was like ubber excited (I don't really use the word "ubber" but I just gave it a shot) because as you can see I wrote a soulxkid fanfic. They are like my favorite couple especially kid he is so adorable (are disclaimers necessary)but either way I do NOT own soul eater but if i did let's just say it won't be pretty T_T ...Just Kidding! (or am I mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha) oh there is going to be a bit of OC...or a lot who knows ENJOY ^-^**

* * *

"Alright everyone sit down" Stein yelled but no one bothered to listen. "Alright then let's do this the hard way" he mumbled."The last person standing is my next test subject" and almost simultaneously they all sat down. Stein now satisfied sat down himself. "We have new students today and they are very um special" after he said all needed he yelled "Kid you can come in".

The door slid open and everyone anxiously stared at the door wait for the figure to enter. They first saw Patty enter and all the boys in the class were staring at her boobs as they jiggled. Next was Liz who caught **some** of the boys attention and was infuriated by this. Last was Kid who walked in with his eyes closed and his arms swinging from his side. Some of the girls and boys in the classroom were already in awe of his looks but as soon as he opened his eyes everyone was enchanted. His golden orbs glistened with the light shining from the window.

As soon as he was standing in front of the class he said "i'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid it is a pleasure to meet you all" with the same facial expression. Then Patty and Liz introduced themselves. "All right then be nice to them" Stein turned his face towards Kid's direction and said "go take a seat now you can sit were ever you like". Kid who said nothing walked towards the stairs and climbed up until he was at the back of the room, with Liz and Patty behind him they took a seat in the very back row.

He didn't seem to notice that everyone was looking at him but Liz and Patty did. "Kid people are staring Liz whispered loudly."Why do you have to be so funny lookin'".

"Yeah funny lookin', funny lookin'" Patty chanted. Liz eyed her sister down to shut her up. "Would you two be quiet" Kid said calmly trying not to flip out over the many numbers of non-symmetrical things in that one room. Kid sighed, _what am I going to do with these two idiots_.

*Mean while in Maka's group (Maka, Soul, Black star, and Tsubaki)*

"That new kids eyes are very beautiful" Tsubaki said trying not to feel embarrassed. "Yeah they are but Soul's are more beautiful " Maka blushed. Soul noticed what Maka said he just decided to ignore it. For as long as Soul could remember Maka had a crush on him. He liked Maka too so he asked her out but since that time he felt that their relationship was missing something. He still couldn't figure out what was missing but whatever it is it made totally absent in their relationship.

What broke Soul's focus was all of Black star's shouting. Black star hopped on the table (desk?) right in front of Kid. " I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" he screamed with so much passion. This next part made Soul fall out of his chair laughing. "I ACCEPT RETARDS SO YOU ARE AL-" he was cut off by a Maka chop to the head and a Kid kick to the face. "The ignorant little-" Kid march out of the class in anger with Liz and Patty chasing behind him.

* * *

**sorry but that's it for now it will take a while to update because I have to watch the series to gain information unless someone is willing to give me a summary ;{] and do you think I should have yuri in it? please put what you think in a review (This sounds kind of persistent)**


	2. Where it all began

**Sorry for the slow update it's just some stuff has been going on but I really didn't feel like watching the series because I'm not going according to the show so somethings won't be so predictable any who I'm going to wing-it with somethings anyway, so Enjoy ^W^.**

* * *

"That blue haired son of a-"  
"Kid what the hell" Liz ran down the hall way towards him along with Patty."Why did you storm off like that"  
"That idiot was terribly loud, I had a feeling he was going to insult me and he was FUCKING UNSYMMETRICAL" Kid stood there trying to claim himself so he wouldn't throw a fit.

"Hey Kid are you okay?" Maka came running towards him with her gang of friends following behind her.  
_Who the hell is this girl?  
Is she even a_ girl?  
Kid tilted his head to see if at an angle she had boobs. Maka stood there wondering what Kid was looking at until she finally notice he was staring at her chest. She quickly covered it.

"Yes I am a girl" she said with irritation in her voice. "Seriously" he questioned. "heheh-mhhhhhh". Someone in the back of the group tried to stifle their laugh but that didn't seem to work. The crowd parted revealing the person that was at this point laugh his ass off. He had white spiked hair with a black headband and shark like grin with bloody red eyes that seem to burn holes through your heart.

_He is so sexy but why does he seem so familiar oh well, _Kid was practically drooling over him. As soon as Soul stopped laughing he made direct eye contact with Kid. Just him looking at Kid made him blush. Soul was great at hiding his emotions but on the inside he though Kid was just to adorable. Suddenly a Maka chop to Soul's head diverted their eyes.

"Oh how rude of me I'm Maka, this is Tsubaki and this is my boyfriend Soul". Kid was kind of let down when he heard that Soul had the washboard for a girlfriend. "Kid do you want to hang out with us after school" Maka said. "Yeah it's going to be really fun" Tsubaki added. "Yeah let's go let's go" Patty yelled to Kid's annoyance. "Fine" he said with a final sigh.

*After School*

As Kid walked down the hall towards the entrance he noticed that everyone was there except him, including that blue haired he reach the school entrance everyone greeted him with a hey, hi or waz up? "Come on lets goooooo" Black star yelled.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short maybe if I feel up to it I will update it tomorrow if you were wondering why black star was not in the group in the hall why would he be he's the one that made Kid mad oh I have nothing against Black star but I hate Maka but no offence to any Maka fans out there any who please review and tell me what you think but go easy on me I'm still an !*_***


	3. Message to the People

Sup well I have a little problem and that is writers block (and school). I have been pondering on what song to use for the story so can you please go to my profile there should be a poll there and help me decide on what song to use it would be a great help. Oh and I'm going to need you to have patience for a while THANKS ^^.


End file.
